Fubuki Shirou
Character song: Garnet "I must be perfect." Fubuki Shirou (吹雪士郎) (Shawn Frost in the dub) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Atsuya Shirou's older twin brother. Fubuki is the captain, defender and ace striker of Hakuren Junior High. He joined Raimon Junior High temporary in the Aliea Academy Arc, became one of its defenders and ace striker during the time Shuuya Gouenji and Ryuugo Someoka left the team. Later, Fubuki becomes one of Inazuma Japan's defenders and forwards. Background Fubuki used to play alongside Atsuya in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their family was driving them home from a soccer match, there was an avalanche. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and his parents all died. Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was born inside Fubuki. And Fubuki surrendered to Atsuya and said'' "When I gave up to Atsuya I could feel power within the depts of my heart, lt felt good."'' Appearance Fubuki is seen usually with a grey scarf on his right side. His hair short, grey and spiked. When in Atsuya his eye color is orange and his hair has two "Devil Horns" on the top. During their battle against Genesis, he and Atsuya combined. Everywhere he goes along with Raimon, there are always girls who want to talk with Fubuki, because he is undeniably handsome... Personality Fubuki is very shy at the start of Aliea Academy Arc. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. He also has since learned many useful attacks such as Wolf Legend '''and '''Crossfire. As Atsuya he is a little sadistic and menacing, but he is a very powerful striker. Later Fubuki overpowers Atsuya's personality and combines with him and becomes stronger. Hissatsu Individual *'Ice Ground' *'Eternal Blizzard' *'Wolf Legend' *'Snow Angel' *'Aurora Dribble' *'Snowstorm' *'Whiteout' Combination *'Wyvern Blizzard' (with Someoka) *'Crossfire' (with Gouenji) *'The Earth' (with the rest of the Raimon team) *'Thunder Beast' (with Hijikata) *[[The Hurricane|'The Hurricane ']](with Kazemaru) Story Aliea Academy Arc When the Raimon Eleven team first meets him, he is the captain of Hakuren Junior High School's Soccer club in Hokkaido and is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven in episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy. He is afraid of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when on the offensive on the soccer field. He wanted to be perfect and believed that he could only do so if he continued to be one with his brother. With Gōenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect if he played with others in a team, and his brother's personality fades away. After they defeated Ailea Academy he returned to Hakuren Academy. 'Football Frontier International Arc' Fubuki becomes a member of Inazuma Japan for the Football Frontier International (FFI) three months after the Aliea Academy Arc. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in a match with Korea's Fire Dragon team during the Asia finals and he is taken off the team. He eventually returns to substitute Kurimatsu. After his return, he also improved his skills and had become stronger. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Hakuren Category:Inazuma Japan